rwbyfanonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Karin Asamidori
| image = | race = Hybrid | birthday =October 7 | gender =Female | height =174cm (5'7") | weight =61kg (136lb.) | blood type =A Negative | affiliation = , | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position =Fourth Seat of the | division = | previous division = | partner = , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Ichiko Kurosaki | previous partner = | base of operations =13th Division HQ, , | relatives = | mentors = | education = | shikai ='Sasugetsu' | bankai ='Jigokusa Sasugetsu' | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = |Title = Sasu Koori Jotei (刺氷女帝,Stinging Ice Empress), Asami. Shadow Captain Commander, Hikari Joō(Light Queen 光女王}} Karin Asamidori (浅緑 夏梨 asamidori karin) is the Captain of the Thirteenth Division succeeding Rukia Kuchiki after she retired, She is the head of the Asamidori Clan Appearance Karin is a youthful busty woman with short vibrant green hair styled slightly messy with a bang covering her right eye with bright blue eyes shining through, Karin has a slightly pale complexion and a sharp but oval shaped faced, She wears black glasses while not in battle and contacts while in battle She wears the Shihakusho consisting of a white shitagi underneath a black kosode, with black hakama pants, and she also has a white hakama-miko tied around her waist. She wears a long-sleeved silver captain's haori. Her sword is positioned diagonally down her back. She wears the standard tabi ''with the regular sandals, but she has a short sleeveless, low neck dress for when she uses Shunko Personality Karin is a mostly quiet person in day to day things but when important decisions are put to consideration, She will make her opinion known to all, She cares for all her division members like a mother always lending an ear or an offer to train them making sure that all seated members over seat 10 have obtained Bankai. History Karin was born as a shinigami with the innate ability to seduce any woman she wanted, She soon joined the Gotei 13 just to find sexier women to fuck Power & Abilities ''Crushing Spiritual Power: ''Karin has a destructive level of spiritual power enough that if she unleashes all of it then it will burn the surrounding area, with this she can immobilize the weaker enemies and severely slowing the stronger ones, she gets very excited when she is able to go full power on an enemy as equals. Her reiatsu is coloured a soothing blue. Her reiatsu feels calming to her allies but extremely oppressive to her enemies ''Zanjutsu Grandmaster ''Karin has mastered everything to do with Zanjutsu to an unholy amount so much so that she has created different ways to hold a zanpakuto to bring out more power even more so than ''Kendo ''which she only teaches to her Lieutenant such as ''Kamisoridō, Tankendō, Kamidō and Gensodō ''and has learned a way to bypass Final Techniques allowing the user to attain a level above Bankai called ''Museigenkai Kaido Grandmaster ''Karin specializes heavily in healing kido to a much better extent than Unohana and has developed extremely fast ways of healing targets through use of modified kido incantations and studying Orihime's ''Shun Shun Rikka ''healing barrier to make a kido spell able to do the same things as her hairpins possibly even better than it. ''Shunpo Master ''Considered to be one of the most proficient Hohō master in all of Soul Society, Karin is extremely skilled in the use of Shunpo. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well.She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques, and has even created some of her own, such as '''Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting) Hakuda Master ''Karin is a master on par with Sui-Feng who constantly refine each others Shunko' by sparring with each other for as long as possible, she is so adept at Hakuda, she can take on over 50 people at the same time and come out without a scratch * '''Taketonbo' (竹蜻蛉, Bamboo Dragonfly):144 A Hakuda technique which involves a simple, yet effective, throw which suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down.145 ** Raiōken (雷王拳, Thunder King Fist):146 A Hakuda technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. Shunkō (Wind) (瞬閧, Flash War Cry): An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of lightning. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing her arms and legs for combat, the technique allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, which creates massive explosions. Karin's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago; therefore, the technique is complete and the compressed Kidō is visible.148While using this technique, her Reiatsu takes the form of Blue Wind.149Her skill and control in its usage has progressed to the point of activation taking the form of a pair of Wind wings generated from her back. * Shunko: Fujin Senkei (瞬閧 風神戦形 Flash War Cry: Thunder God War Form) ''The wind emitted from Karin's back creates a circle of hurricane energy in the shape of Fujin's bag of wind behind her as Karinunleashes a giant column of concentrated hurricane energy to engulf her opponent. ** 'Shunshin Chōhengen' (瞬神超変幻, ''Flash God Super Transformation): While Shunkō: Raijin Senkei is already activated, Yoruichi can transform her mind and body even further. This transformation can be activated by Kisuke Urahara remotely even against her will. ** Shunko: Fuju Senkei: Shunryu Aoinu Senkei (瞬閧 風獣戦形 瞬霳青犬戦姫 Flash War Cry: Wind Beast Battle Form: Flash God Blue Dog Warrior Princess): ''Upon release a huge column of hurricane energy is released. When the energy disappears Karin has taken on the form of a hybrid of Shunkō and a canine form. Her feet become clawed dog paws, this form clads her arms and legs in tornados covering her forearms past the elbow and her legs up to her thighs, each ending with claws made of wind energy. The energy forms her hair into the form of dog ears and she grows a tail. This form sheaths her in an aura of wind energy.153 This form gives her the mentality of a dog, her Reiatsu is directly responsive to her changes in mood, and therefore becomes reliably unstable by changing 48 times per second Tiefel Abiiities and Traits * Multiple cocks, the more powerful the Tiefel, the more cocks, with the max being 10 * Age Manipulation, forces the target to become 18 years old * Immortality * Seduction * Shinigami Evolution, grants the target shinigami powers, a zanpakutou and access to bankai * Knockout Aura, keeps every creature asleep in a 1000km radius Plot Karin was put in charge of Karakura Town where one night she walked into Ichiko's house and stumbled upon the twins sleeping, instantly wanting to fuck them She worked her magic and caused the twins to become enslaved to Karin, Karin woke them by shredding their clothes off and driving her four cocks into the young twins' virgin holes, Karin ordered the twins start making out which they immediately started doing. Karin fucked the twins until her balls were completely emptied into the twins and then she aged the twins up to 18 years old Zanpakuto 'Sasugetsu '(刺す月, Stinging Moon) Sasugetsu in its sealed form takes the appearance of a 120cm Nodachi held diagonally on Karin's back, It has a rectangular tsuba with two wolves with scorpion tails on both sides, it has a small chain attached with a crescent moon * '''Shikai '''its release command is Strike (攻撃, Kogeki), Karin holds Sasugetsu parallel to her chest then spins it around her body which turns it into a blue and white double sided trident, its shaft is solely white with two bumps close to the prongs, the actual prongs have two diamond shapes jutting from the outer prongs and a blue triangle at the bottom of the center prong, the outer diamonds have dark blue gems embedded in the middle, the outer prongs have sharp outer edges allowing Karin to use it to slash enemies aswell as stab them, the trident is designed to be hard to remove from a body without severely injuring them, The whole trident softly glows turquoise. Shikai Special Ability: '''Sasugetu '''is a ice-type zanpakuto. Sasugetsu has multiple abilities labelled as Tangos, besides these techniques, the zanpakuto can with pinpoint accuracy freeze certain parts of the opponent solid even quincy reishi weapons, it does this by cooling the air around the molecules of the target to below absolute zero, Sasugetsu can also make Karin's body temperature to absolute zero to mask herself from heat detection and to stop anything from entering her body * Dai Ichi Danha Tango (第一弾はタンゴ, First Tango: Bullet) Karin makes multiple stabbing motions in the air before spinning Sasugetsu vertically sending icy reiatsu needles into the enemy * Nii Banme Tango Ka Miso Ri (番目タンゴかみそり, Second Tango: Razor) This causes Sasugetsu to become wrapped in razor sharp reiatsu allowing attacks to land if they initially missed * Tango San Furi (タンゴ参振り, Third Tango: Swing) Karin twirls Sasugetsu above her head sending wave after wave of absolute zero air into the sky before swining Sasugetsu down launching all the waves forward * Tango Yon Yuki Arashi (タンゴ四雪嵐, Fourth Tango: Snow Storm) Karin bangs Sasugetsu into the ground launching snow upwards into the sky before falling down at high velocity peppering the battlefield in razor thin ice which are filled with Karin's explosive reiatsu * Saigo no Tango : Hokkyoku no Kaze (最後のタンゴ: 北極の風, Final Tango: Arctic Breeze) Karin surrounds the battle field in a 1km wide and 100km tall sealed hollow wall which freezes the area to -500C which Karin is immune to but this technique requires her to be very careful when releasing as she could easily release the cold air which would quickly freeze a whole country or all of soul society. * Gin Ruuto (銀ルート, Silver Root) Karin stabs the ground causing two lines of ice to zig zag through the ground before emerging violently and impaling the enemy '''Bankai 'Gin no Kiri Getsu no Heisa (銀の霧月閉鎖, Closure of The Silver Mist Moon) Karin's Bankai not only changes her clothing but also the Zanpakuto. It changes her hair into a waist length Ponytail with silver streaks, She wears a long unbuttoned black coat with white fur trimmings, a low cut shirt that also showcases her hips, She also wears a torn off bottom half of a shihakusho and wears no foot wear. Her Zanpakuto turns into a giant greatsword that is a foot taller than Karin, it has a glowing light blue chain on tsuba which wraps around Karin's arm, the tsuba has a scorpion devouring a crescent moon on each side, the actual blade has a nude woman embedded in it which glows with Pink Reiatsu, the rest of the blade is coloured silver and navy blue. Karin's Bankai only has two techniques * Hokkyoku Kiba Jigokusho (北極牙地獄衝, Arctic Fang Hell-Piercer) At the instant of the slash, Sasugetsu, absorbing Karin's spiritual energy throughout itself, releases highly condensed spiritual energy, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. Karin uses this ability without knowing its name several times, but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Sasugetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.591 The Hokkyoku Kiba Jigokusho is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Karin has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path * Yukino Rakka Yoru (雪の落下の夜, Snow Fall Night) This was previously Karin's ultimate technique before she bypassed the power loss, Karin raises her hand to the sky which summons multiple giant clouds which blanket the area with literal blinding white snow before closing her hand which launches all the snow at the enemy encasing them permanently in -1,000,000C snow which can only be negated by Kurohitsugi '' 'Museigenkai '''Gin Kiri Ni Ketsuekigetsu no Heisa ''(銀霧に血液月の閉鎖, Closure of the Silver Mist Blood Moon) This release further changes Karin's appearance her hair grows to her thighs, her coat has become made bright white cold fire, her eyes glow gold and on her arms is multiple rings on snow encircling them. Sasugetsu physically materializes from Karin though she is in bankai form In this state all of Karin's previous Abilities are enhanced by 100 allowing her to stop any threat possible, this release does have a signature technique called Tsurara ga Kiretsu o Furi-zu Shimasu. (''つららが亀裂をフリーズします。Icicle Freeze Crack) This technique allows Karin to freeze and subsequently shatter the opponents organs and soul with a mere look at them, it also freezes the body in ice so hard, nothing can melt or break it. This move is powerful enough to kill Yhwach instantly and seal him as the new Soul King permanently